Black wings
by Skovko
Summary: Baron doesn't care about the OC but he serves them when they're in his bar. The three men have escaped the law long enough but justice is about to be served. All Baron can do is watch as a woman enters the bar and takes out all three men. He doesn't have to wait long until she finds him again. The truth about her is disturbing, and someone close to him turns out to be involved.
1. The winged woman

Baron put the newly washed glasses back on the shelf while keeping an eye on the three men inside his bar. They called themselves the OC. He never asked them what it might stand for. He didn't wanna know. He knew enough. The three men - AJ, Luke and Karl - were bad news. Baron kept quiet, did his job with serving them, and tried to stay out of their business.

"Funny how she suddenly couldn't recall ever meeting any of us," AJ chuckled.  
"A little trip to her grandmother was all that was needed," Karl chimed in.

Baron knew the three men had been on trial. He wasn't sure what for. All he knew was that it was bad, and that they had done whatever they had been accused of. The men always talked loud and proud about the things they did.

"Bartender, three more!" Luke yelled.

Baron grabbed a glass and turned to the beer tap. He started tapping just as the door opened. He looked towards the entrance to see a woman enter. Her hair was straight, black and went to her shoulders. Her eyes were crystal blue, and they were looking directly at the three men.

"Welcome," Baron said.

She didn't even look in his direction. He looked down her body but all he saw was a long, open leather coat. She moved too fast for him to see what she was wearing underneath. She strode towards the three men, grabbed Karl's head and snapped it to the side. A loud crack was heard. Baron had never thought that breaking someone's neck like that was actually possible. It only happened in movies. He dropped the glass in shock and it splintered on the floor.

"Karl?" Luke sounded scared. "No! What the fuck? You're so fucking dead, woman!"

The next sound coming from him was a gurgling sound. Again she had moved fast. She had sliced his throat open with her nails. Baron stood frozen as he looked at her long nails. Sharp as claws. She jumped up on the table. He noticed she was bare footed. She pushed the open leather coat back, and two black wings spread out.

"What the...?" Baron whispered.  
"What the hell are you?" AJ asked.  
"Justice," she answered.

Her voice was dark and looming. AJ turned to run. He never got anywhere. She jumped down on his back. All Baron could see was those black wings spread out, her coat hanging in between them and her hair. He didn't see AJ get killed when she sliced his throat open too but he sure as hell heard the man scream for help before it happened. AJ fell to the floor while the winged woman landed gracefully on her feet. She turned around and looked at Baron who still stood frozen in place.

"Please," he held up his hands. "I'm not with them. I own this place. I don't even like them."

She tilted her head and her crystal blue eyes turned more soft. It was like she knew he hadn't done anything wrong. She probably did. It seemed like she had come into the bar for the sole purpose of killing the OC. Baron was just a witness.

"Who are you?" He asked lowly.

She turned around again, stepped over AJ's corpse and walked out of the bar. Baron finally got control over his body again. He ran towards the door. He had to see her. He opened it just as she took off and flew upwards in the dark night.

"What the hell is happening?" He asked himself.

He stumbled back inside the bar and looked at the bloody mess. He had to call the police. He walked back to the counter and grabbed the wireless phone. He paused and once again looked at the three corpses. They had it coming. Whoever that winged woman had been, she had taken down three men that had managed to escape the law for too long.

He walked out in the back and looked at the computer with the surveillance system. Before he could change his mind, he deleted all files from the last week. He could always play it up as the system being broken without having noticed it. Then he called the police. He didn't have to lie. He could say some woman in a leather coat came in and took care of them. He just had to keep the wings part out of the story.


	2. Scent

Baron opened the door to his little balcony. He had just returned home. He was still confused, and the warm Summer night wasn't helping. He had stayed as close to the truth as possible when telling the police that one woman had killed all three men. One cop had made a bad joke about her being on steroids then.

"Stop trying to make sense of it," he scolded himself lowly. "It makes no fucking sense."

He walked out in the bathroom where he stripped to his boxers. He peed and brushed his teeth. Just as he turned off the light again, he heard a sound from his living room. He walked back in there and widened his eyes at the sight of the woman from the bar. Her wings were hidden under the long leather coat again.

"How did you get up here? We're 18 floors up," he said.  
"Do you really need to ask?" She asked.  
"Right, you can fly," he shook his head. "Are you here to hurt me?"  
"No," she said.  
"How do you know where I live?" He asked.  
"I followed your scent," she answered.

He wasn't even surprised. She had wings of all things. Her having heightened senses wasn't the biggest surprise on top of that fact.

"Can I see them?" He asked.

She took off the leather coat. She was wearing black pants and a metallic rust colored top. She spread out her wings slowly while he watched in awe. He walked over to her and reached his hand forward but stopped himself.

"Can I touch them?" He asked.

She nodded. He moved his hand forward again and slowly stroked some of the feathers. A little smile spread on his face.

"Can you feel it?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"How does it feel?" He asked.  
"Good," she answered.

He walked around her to get a better look. The rust colored top didn't have a back. There were strings tied behind her neck and on her lower back to keep it in place. The rest of her back was bare to give the wings room to be there.

"Wow," he muttered. "You are something else."  
"Not really," she said.  
"You are unique," he said.  
"I am one of several," she said.  
"Wait, there's more of you?" He asked.

He quickly walked around her again to look in her eyes.

"I am from the second litter," she said.  
"How many are there?" He asked.  
"I am number 7 of 8. We were born in two litters," she answered.  
"So you're siblings?" He asked.  
"Sisters," she said. "Nikki, Brie, Billie and Peyton were the first. Then came Carmella, Alexa, me and Dana."  
"And what's your name?" He asked.  
"Deja," she answered.  
"Deja," he tasted her name. "It's beautiful. I'm Baron."

He took a step back and scanned her body.

"Anything else?" He asked.  
"Like what?" She asked.  
"I don't know. A tail maybe?" He smirked.  
"Oh," she giggled lightly. "Just wings. And these sharp nails. The rest of me is human according to the book I read."  
"You read?" He asked.  
"Mom taught me," she answered.  
"I'd like to meet her," he said.  
"You can't," she said.

He was about to ask her why but she walked past him and looked around the room.

"So this is what a home looks like," she said.  
"Where do you live?" He asked.  
"Out in the forest with my sisters. Mom brought us there when we were little. She had to hide us," she answered.

She walked back to him and placed her hands on his chest. He watched her as she moved them down to feel his chest and stomach.

"Is this your first time being close to a man?" He asked.  
"I read about this. How men and women are supposed to be together. How we're supposed to find someone that'll turn us on," she said.  
"Did you by any chance read a book about sex?" He chuckled.

She bit her lip, and that little lip bite was all the answer he needed. Her right hand trailed further down. Before he could stop her, it was inside his boxers, stroking his dick.

"Fuck!" He hissed. "Careful with those nails."  
"Don't worry, I can control them," she said.  
"Oh my fucking god, that feels good," he said.  
"Am I turning you on?" She asked.  
"Lord, yes!" He answered.

She leaned in and kissed his chest.

"I read about feelings. How it's supposed to feel. I saw you tonight, and I finally understood what the book meant. I feel it. I feel those words. Lust, desire, arousal," she said.

He grabbed her head with both hands, forced her head up, and leaned down to kiss her. She mewled into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and backed her from the living room into the bedroom.

"This ain't right," he reached for the button on her pants. "But I don't fucking wanna be right right now."

She giggled again. He opened her pants and pushed them down her legs.

"No underwear," he groaned. "Fuck me."  
"Okay," she said.

It hadn't been a request. Just an outburst by seeing her naked. She grabbed him and swung him down on the bed. He had seen earlier what she could do but he hadn't for one second thought she could lift him that easy. Before he could think more about it, she ripped his boxers off him and jumped up to straddle him.

"Wait, wait, wait!" He stopped her.

She stopped and looked at him with her head tilted to the side.

"Don't you want me?" She asked.  
"More than anything," he grinned. "But let's play this safe. Condom."

He reached to the side to get into the drawer in his nightstand. She kept sitting on his legs, watching him open the foil package and roll the condom on.

"There," he said. "Oh, and this comes off."

He smirked as he gently yanked on her top. She pulled it off, and he bit his lip at the sight of her naked breasts. She moved forward and grabbed his dick.

"Wait, you've never done this before," he said.

She either didn't hear him or she ignored him. She slid down on his dick, and her face changed to an expression of surprise and pain.

"Easy," he said. "Come here."

He pulled her down to lie on his chest while he stroked her back and shoulders.

"Take it easy, Deja. No rush. Wait for the pain to disappear and move slowly. It's gonna get better," he said.

His fingers brushed over her wings and she shivered slightly.

"You like that?" He asked.  
"Mmm, feels good," she said.

He brushed his fingers over her wings again and she rolled her hips experimentally in response. He let her run the show. He focused on touching her while she controlled how fast and how hard she wanted to go. When she managed to work herself into an orgasm, he grabbed her hips and pushed up from underneath at the same pace she had been moving. He was determinated on her getting the best orgasm as possible. He let go himself right after. He pulled her back down to lie on his chest while they both got their breathing under control.

"I liked that," she finally said.  
"I sure hope so," he chuckled.

He turned his head and gently turned hers too with his hand so he could kiss her.

"I like you," she said.  
"I like you too," he said.  
"I like your scent. So different from anyone else's," she said.

She moved away from him and walked over to his closet. He rolled over on his side, popped his head up on his elbow and watched her as she ran her fingers over his t-shirts.

"Can I have one?" She asked.  
"Sure, just pick one," he answered. "Although I would prefer you sleeping naked."

She picked out an old Street Fighter t-shirt. He had thought she would put it on and come back to bed. To his surprise she got back into her pants and top. She picked up the t-shirt again and held it to her chest.

"Thank you," she said.  
"Wait," he jumped out of bed. "Don't leave."

She placed a hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. She turned around fast and ran out of the bedroom. He ran after her, only to see her continue running through the living room, out on the balcony and taking off. He ran out there to see her fly away. No way could he chase after her. He would fall to his death if he jumped. Even if he got dressed and actually got down from the 18th floor, she would be long gone.


	3. The rebel of the bunch

"Who were you with?" Nikki asked.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Deja said.

Deja couldn't keep her smile down. She knew it was pointless to lie to any of her sisters. They all shared the same abilities.

"I can smell him all over you," Nikki said. "We all can. You've been stinking up this entire place all night. Now tell me who it is."  
"Why? You don't know him anyway. You don't know anybody but us," Deja said.  
"You're not supposed to leave the forest," Brie said.  
"Says who?" Deja asked.  
"Mom," Brie answered.  
"Well, she's not here anymore, is she?" Deja raised her voice.  
"Please, don't fight," Carmella begged.

Deja looked at Carmella. Carmella was always the most scared one of them all.

"We won't if Deja stops causing trouble," Nikki said.  
"I cause trouble? Please!" Deja rolled her eyes.  
"Mom said..." Brie started.  
"I know damn well what mom said!" Deja snarled. "Read a fucking book. She brought us all those books to teach us about humans and the world we're living in but none of you care to even open one of them. Don't judge me for wanting to live."

Alexa walked up to Deja, took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I understand you, Deja, but the world is dangerous," Alexa said.  
"I know. I'm out there taking down dangerous people that the justice system fails to punish," Deja said.  
"Oh god, don't tell me anyone else but that stinking man has seen you," Nikki said.  
"His name is Baron!" Deja yelled. "And I like him!"  
"I don't care," Nikki waved her hand in the air. "You won't see him again. End of discussion."  
"You can't stop me," Deja said.

Deja spread her wings and took off right away.

"Deja!" Nikki shouted after Deja. "Get back here!"

It was dangerous to fly into town during daylight. At least there was a heavy fog that day that Deja could hide in when she flew high enough. She aimed for Baron's apartment building again. The door to his balcony was open. She flew as fast as she could, landed on the balcony and hurried into the living room so fast that she stumbled over her own feet and landed on the floor. Baron came running from another room.

"You came back," he said.

She looked up to see him standing in a pair of boxers and a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked like he had gotten out of bed recently. She stood up and smiled at him. He smiled back at the sight of her in his Street Fighter t-shirt. She had cut the back of it so she could tie it like the top she had worn the night before.

"See, normally you're supposed to spend the night after sleeping with someone if you wanna have breakfast next morning," he joked.  
"I forgot my coat," she said. "And my sisters don't think I should see you again."  
"Oh, you've told them about me already," he raised his eyebrows. "Okay, I'm having a hard time figuring this out."  
"Mom told us to never leave the forest," she said.  
"And you're the rebel of the bunch," he smirked.  
"Something like that," she said.  
"Hungry?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"I got bagels heating in the oven," he said.

She followed him to the kitchen and sat down. He took the bagels out of the oven, buttered one for her and handed it to her. She sniffed it before she ate it. The look on her face had him chuckling again.

"You're so cute. Never had bagels before?" He asked.  
"I don't know this bread," she said.  
"I can tell," he started buttering one for himself. "So I got questions."  
"I don't know if I got answers," she said.  
"How about a deal?" He smirked. "You give me answers and I give you something you've never had before but that I promise you you will love and hopefully beg for more of."

She took another bite of her bagel, staring him down while chewing and swallowing.

"What type of questions?" She asked.

He finished buttering his bagel and put the knife down.

"For starters, you talk a lot about your mother. What about your father?" He asked.  
"From what mom told us, a lot of men were in on the experiment. We got a lot of different DNA in us," she said.  
"You're an experiment?" He looked surprised. "Of course. That kinda makes sense."

He took a bite of his bagel. He spent the few seconds chewing the bite while thinking it over.

"What were you created for?" He asked.  
"I don't know. Nothing good from what mom told us," she answered.  
"You keep talking about her in past tense. What happened to her?" He asked.  
"She went to town as many times before. She would get us food and clothes and books and what she felt we needed. We could always tell when she was on her way back. We caught her scent. One day her scent stopped a while away and didn't move further. We went to find her. It was like she was sleeping but she wasn't. She never woke up again," she said.

He felt sorry for her. He reached over the table and took her hand.

"She died?" He asked.  
"She didn't teach us about death. We didn't understand at first. I started reading the books and I learned what it was. She was never gonna wake up. She was gone. When she started smelling, my sisters finally agreed to bury her," she said.  
"Oh fuck," he muttered.  
"I kept reading after that. I read all the books she brought us. My sisters still refuse to learn anything outside of our forest. We got fruit trees and vegetables planted. And we got chickens. They keep producing new chickens. But it's not enough. It's never gonna be enough for me," she said.

She squeezed his hand and managed to smile at him.

"So you fly out at night on your own," he said. "And then what?"  
"I punish those who deserve it. I can hear from far away what they talk about in private. Things they think no one will ever find out about, but I know. I hear it all," she said.  
"The OC sure had it coming," he said.  
"The OC?" She asked.  
"The three men you took down inside my bar," he answered.  
"They hurt women and children. They took them against their will and made profit on them by having other men hurt them. Not like in the book. Not like we did last night. The women didn't want it. I could hear them cry," she said.  
"Human trafficking," he sighed. "Good thing you took them off the earth."

She finished her bagel as if their conversation was a normal one to have over breakfast.

"Anymore questions?" She asked.  
"Probably, but not right now," he answered.  
"So what do I get now?" She asked.  
"Huh?" He asked confused.  
"We made a deal," she reminded him.  
"Right," he laughed. "Damn, right after breakfast. This is gonna be fun. Come on, beautiful."

He took her hand and escorted her into the bedroom. He kissed her and gently pushed her down on the bed. He opened her pants and got her out of them. He pushed her legs apart and ran his tongue up her thigh while settling between her legs. The second his tongue connected with her clit, she let out the cutest moan he had ever heard.

"Fuck! Baron!" She scratched his scalp. "I like that. Don't stop. I want more."

He grabbed her thighs and dug his fingers into them while pressing his tongue down harder on her clit. He wasn't gonna stop until he had her crying out. He was rewarded in his quest a few minutes later. She twisted her body around as much as she could. He kept holding on to her thighs and moving his tongue through her cries of pleasure. He finally raised his head with a grin, crawled up her body and kissed her.

"I told you you would love it," he said.

She moved her hand down to squeeze him through his boxers.

"You're hard again," she said.  
"Can you blame me?" He smirked.

She pointed towards the nightstand.

"Play it safe, right?" She said.  
"Right," he chuckled.

He grabbed a condom from the drawer, managed to kick his way out of his boxers before leaning back on his knees and rolling the condom on. This time he was gonna be in charge. He leaned over her again, kissed her and slowly pushed into her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"  
"No," she assured him. "I like this."  
"Me too," he said.

He moved slow at first, building up pace little by little, careful not to push into her too hard. His hands and lips roamed over every part of her body he could reach. After five minutes she cried out again while scratching her nails down his back. He was sure she had drawn blood but it only made him cum that much faster himself. He groaned out in pleasure and held still.

"Damn," he chuckled.

He kissed her neck and moved his lips up over her jaw in a trail of small kisses until he found her lips again. After a few seconds kiss, he rolled off her and sat up. She sat up too, letting her fingers run over his body like she had done the night before. She was still exploring men in her mind.

"Who else know you exist?" He asked.  
"The people mom ran from," she answered.

He hadn't expected the happy moment to go dark that fast. He hadn't for one second thought they were actually hiding from the people behind creating them.

"Who did she run from?" He asked.  
"I don't know. She never mentioned them by name. Only the guy who helped her get us out of there," she said.  
"What's his name?" He asked.  
"Drew," she answered.

His jaw dropped. She hadn't said his last name, probably because she didn't know it, but he had a feeling he knew the Drew she was talking about.

"I have a friend named Drew," he said.

She stopped exploring his body with her fingers and looked up at him.

"Shit!" He said. "I think it might be the same guy. He was recruited at 18 to work for some secret government projects. He can't talk about his work but something bothering him the first year. One night he said that those kids shouldn't be there."  
"What kids?" She asked.  
"That was all he said. He knew he had said something he wasn't allowed to. Now I think he might have been talking about you. Something changed after a year. He suddenly seemed relieved. I pressured him one night we went out drinking. I was an idiot, I admit that, but I wanted to know," he said. "And all he said was that he got the kids out safe."

He got out of bed and found his phone.

"For so many years I wondered what the fuck he's working with if kids aren't safe. I always knew he worked on something no one should know about. You could be one of those projects," he said. "Only one way to find out."

He dialed Drew's number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey, buddy," he said when Drew picked up. "Do you have time to come over? There's someone here I think you should meet."


	4. Blindfold

Drew arrived half an hour later. Baron had gotten dressed. Deja was wearing her long leather coat to hide her wings at first. Drew walked in with a smile and stuck his hand out towards Deja.

"Hi, I'm Drew," he said.

She tilted her head and looked at him. He cleared his throat at the awkward moment and removed his hand again. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So?" He looked at Baron. "What am I doing here?"  
"I know you can't talk about your work," Baron said.  
"True," Drew said.  
"But..." Baron started.  
"Don't!" Drew held up his hand. "And don't for one second think you can get me drunk and get information out of me again. I'm not a kid anymore."

Baron walked over to sit down next to Drew.

"Drew, this is important," Baron said. "You talked about some kids way back in the days. I know you helped them out."  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Drew said.  
"And I know you got some fucking weird projects going on inside that building," Baron continued. "Those kids. There were eight of them, right?"

Drew's eyes widened but he didn't say anything.

"And they all had black wings," Baron said.  
"How the fuck do you know that?" Drew asked astounded.

Baron looked over at Deja who was still standing on the floor.

"Show him," Baron said.

She took off the coat and slowly spread her wings. Drew's jaw dropped. He got up from the couch, walked over to her and placed his hands on her cheeks.

"You made it," he whispered. "Which one of them are you?"  
"Deja," she said.  
"One of the little ones. You were 2 years old when I was recruited to work there. The first litter was 3," he said. "And the others? Your sisters? Are they all still alive?"  
"Everyone of them," she said.  
"And your mother?" He asked.  
"No," she answered. "We lost her eight years ago."  
"When you were 10 and 11," he said.

Baron furrowed his brows as he did the math in his head.

"Wait, you're only 18?" Baron asked.  
"You didn't ask?" Drew chuckled.  
"I asked a lot of questions but not that," Baron said.  
"18 and 19. So young, yet they've experienced way more than anyone at their age," Drew said. "Oh dear, I can't believe I actually see you again after all this time. Not a day has gone by where I haven't thought about you and your sisters."

Drew finally let go of her face and went back to sit down on the couch. He looked at Baron and couldn't help but laugh. It all seemed so absurd.

"So I take it no one ever found out you were the one helping them out of there," Baron said.  
"Nope!" Drew grinned proudly. "I built a cabin out in the middle of fucking nowhere. Once it was done, I brought them all there. I knew it was a shitty chance of them making it on their own but it was better than what was planned for them."  
"What were we created for?" Deja asked.  
"War," Drew answered. "You were supposed to be a secret weapon to get behind enemy lines. Fast and deadly. They wanted to create more. Your mother didn't want any part of it anymore. I got her out. Her and all of you."  
"Thank you," Deja said.

Drew's eyes turned sad. He sighed loudly and ran a hand through her hair.

"Lately they've been talking about trying again," Drew said.  
"What? Why?" Baron asked.  
"A lot of years have passed. They spent a lot of time looking for you. Eventually they started thinking you all died somewhere. As the years passed, they started talking again. New litters, new hope, new weapons for war," Drew said.  
"And you?" Baron asked.  
"I don't want any part of it," Drew sighed again. "But this isn't exactly a job I can just walk away from. Well, I can but I'll spend the rest of my life worrying. They won't do anything but they'll be watching me closely. One wrong word and they're gonna come for me. It's better to be on the inside where they trust me."

Drew looked over at Deja again. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. So many years had gone by and there she was in the flesh.

"Can I meet your sisters?" Drew asked.  
"They're gonna get mad if I show you the way," Deja answered.  
"I already know the way," Drew smirked. "I brought you all there."  
"So why didn't you come back to check up on us?" Deja asked.  
"Fear," Drew admitted. "I was scared they would keep track of me and find you that way. And I was scared what I might find if I ever went out there again. I didn't know if you would be dead or alive."

Deja picked up her coat and put it back on.

"I suppose I can fly us there tonight," Deja said.  
"Or we can take my car right now. I don't have work today," Drew said.  
"I'm coming too," Baron said.  
"I don't think that's wise," Drew said.  
"It wasn't a question," Baron smiled at his friend. "I'm coming too whether you like it or not."

Baron looked over at Deja.

"You gotta wear a blindfold then," Deja said.  
"What? Why?" Baron asked.  
"Unless you want my sisters to tear you apart. They don't trust anyone. If they think you can find your way back to them, they're not gonna let you escape," Deja said.  
"But Drew..." Baron started.  
"Will be different when they hear I've known their location for 15 years," Drew said.  
"Fine, blindfold it is," Baron twisted a sideways smirk at Deja. "The things I don't do for you, beautiful."


	5. Bumpy terrain

For an hour Baron sat blindfolded in Drew's car while driving on a bumpy terrain through the forest. It wasn't like there was an actual road to follow but Drew still remembered the way by heart. His jeep did a wonderful job driving on the rough ground. The car stopped but no one said anything.

"Guys?" Baron asked.  
"We're here," Drew said lowly.  
"We're here?" Baron asked.

He pulled off the blindfold and stared at the seven women looking back at them. Everyone seemed scared. Deja opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"Deja!" Nikki snapped at her sister. "Why the hell have you brought two strangers here?"

The two men got out of the car as well. Drew's smile grew wider and wider the closer he got.

"It's Drew," Deja pointed at Drew.  
"That Drew?" Billie asked.  
"Mom's friend?" Peyton asked.  
"The one and only," Drew kept smiling. "Wow, you've all grown so much. You were little kids the last time I saw you."  
"So I guess he doesn't get the claws," Dana smirked and pointed at Baron. "But what about that one?"

Deja smiled and took Baron's hand.

"This is Baron," Deja said.  
"We know. He still stinks," Nikki said.  
"Could you not be a bitch just this once?" Deja asked.  
"No," Nikki answered. "He's not welcome here."  
"I wore a blindfold," Baron quickly said.  
"Good," Brie smirked.  
"Then we don't have to give you the claws either," Dana said. "But I still might just for the fun of it."  
"Deja?" Baron whispered.  
"She's kidding," Deja squeezed Baron's hand. "No one's gonna hurt you. I promise."

Drew took a step closer.

"Okay, you must have a lot of questions. I know I do. Fire away. I'll answer anything you wanna know," Drew said.

Hours later they had finally gotten through everything both sides wanted to know.

"They're gonna do it again," Deja said.  
"Stop them," Carmella pleaded with Drew.  
"I wish I could," Drew said.  
"You can't," Baron looked at Drew. "But they can."  
"What do you mean?" Drew asked.  
"They were created for war so let's bring the war to those people on the inside. Let them in and destroy them all," Baron said.  
"That's murder," Drew said.  
"It will be murder too if they succeed with the new litters," Baron said. "You gotta pick a side, Drew. War doesn't wait on anyone, and those people you work with sure as hell aren't gonna stop on their own. You can either help them succeed in their fucked up project, or you can help these women succeed."

Drew stood up and looked conflicted.

"I need a moment," he said.

He turned around but only walked a few steps before turning back around.

"What if you fail?" Drew asked.  
"What if we succeed?" Alexa asked.  
"I just found you after all this time. I can't lose you again," Drew said.  
"It's not your call to make," Dana said.  
"There's cameras in there. Even if you get in and out without any problems, they'll know you exist. They'll keep it out of public but they'll never stop searching for you," Drew said.  
"I'll follow you, Drew. I know your scent now. As soon as you go back to work, I'll know where it is. We're gonna come in there one day without knowing if you'll be there or not, or even where to go. Help us instead," Deja said.

Drew grabbed his hair and pulled on it in frustration. He finally walked the few steps back to them and sat down again.

"If we do this, you're only gonna take out the people I tell you to. Not everyone has been working on this sick project. There are some good projects in there in some of the other wings," Drew said.  
"You got our word," Nikki said.  
"You gotta destroy the evidence too so that no one will ever find out how this was done. The original creater is no longer with us. We're all working with his notes. No one knows them by heart," Drew said.  
"Just tell us where to go and what to destroy," Brie said.  
"And you gotta go right now before I chicken out," Drew said.

Dana wiggled her fingers and blew on her nails.

"These claws are ready to play dirty," Dana said.  
"Fuck!" Drew looked at Baron. "I was with you all day in your apartment. Someone's gonna come by to ask you at one point."  
"We played Street Fighter all day," Baron winked. "I beat your ass as always."


	6. The right thing

The eight winged women sat on a roof, overlooking the building they were about to enter.

"Baron seems nice," Alexa said.  
"He is," Deja said.  
"I know I'm a bitch to you. I kinda took over after we lost mom. But despite it all, I do love you," Nikki said.  
"I know," Deja said.  
"Then you also know what I'm about to say next," Nikki said.  
"I do," Deja blinked. "And I know you're right. I just don't want you to be right."  
"I'm sorry," Nikki said.  
"Me too," Brie said.

The two sisters hugged Deja. Nikki hadn't actually said what she was about to say, but Deja knew what Nikki wanted to say. They could deal with it afterwards though.

"Okay, Carmella," Nikki looked at Carmella. "You still remember the code, right?"  
"3-7-2-2-9-1," Carmella answered.  
"You're the brain of the family," Dana smirked. "I'm the muscles."  
"Okay, let's do this," Alexa said.

They spread out their wings, flew down and landed in front of the door. Carmella pressed in the code, and all eight women ran inside. They stormed down the hallway in the direction Drew had given them. They reached another door where Carmella again pressed in the code. The door opened and the women ran inside and stared at the five people in white clothes staring back at them.

"Who the fuck are you?" A man asked.  
"Litter one and two reporting for duty," Dana smirked.

All eight women spread out their wings again. The five people in front of them gasped in a mix of surprise and horror. The eight women charged without warning, scratching and fighting their way through the five people fast.

"Carmella, the computer," Deja pointed at the head computer.  
"On it," Carmella said.  
"Like I said," Dana chuckled. "The brain of the family."

They watched as Carmella did everything Drew had instructed her to do. Soon every computer in the room started shutting down. They were all rebooted and started up with a blank screen.

"I would make one hell of a hacker," Carmella cheered.  
"Maybe in your next life," Peyton chuckled.  
"Let's go," Billie said.

* * *

Drew was pacing back and forward outside the cabin. The women had been gone for close to two hours.

"Relax," Baron said.  
"What if something went wrong?" Drew asked.  
"Trust them like they trusted you back then," Baron said.

Drew stopped his pacing and looked at Baron.

"I can tell you like her," Drew said. "Deja, I mean."  
"I do," Baron said.  
"Have you thought ahead? You can't take her out in public or go anywhere with her," Drew said.  
"We'll figure it out along the way," Baron said. "Oh, here they come."

Drew looked up as the eight women came flying back. They all landed, and Dana proudly flexed her muscles with a laugh.

"All taken care of," Dana said.

Nikki grabbed Deja's hand and squeezed. Deja nodded back at Nikki. They both understood without actually having to talk about it. Deja walked over to Baron and Drew.

"Okay, time for you two to leave," Deja said.

She walked with them to Drew's car.

"Are you coming with us?" Baron asked.  
"No," Deja said.  
"When will I see you again? The bar is closed for now. I'll call a cleaning crew tomorrow. One of those that specializes in cleaning crime scenes," Baron said.  
"You won't," Deja said.  
"I won't what?" Baron asked.  
"You won't see me again," Deja said.

Drew got into his car. This was a private moment for Baron and Deja. The car didn't provide any kind of protection from hearing and seeing them but it was the only thing he could think of.

"No. I refuse," Baron said.  
"We can't be together," Deja said.  
"Why the hell not?" Baron asked.  
"Will you give up your entire life and live out here with me and my sisters?" Deja asked.  
"No, but..." Baron tried.  
"I can't live with you, Baron. I can't hide who I am everyday for the rest of my life. We're from two different worlds. We were never supposed to meet," Deja said.  
"But we did!" Baron raised his voice. "You walked into my bar, and you fucking made me feel something! It's not fair!"

She pulled him down for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hold. He refused to let her go without a fight.

"You need to leave," Deja said.  
"I won't wear the blindfold. I'll memorize the way and I'll keep coming back here," Baron said.  
"I was hoping you wouldn't do this," Deja said.

He had forgotten how strong she was. She forced him into the car but he fought her every step of the way. There was no other way around it. He wasn't gonna wear that blindfold. She did the only thing she could think of. She knocked him out cold with one punch.

"Damn!" Drew said.  
"I'm sorry," Deja said.  
"So am I," Drew said.

He reached over and patted her hand.

"You did the right thing," Drew said.  
"Take care of him," Deja sniffled.  
"I will. I promise," Drew said.  
"So this is what heartbreak feels like?" Deja asked.  
"The thing about heartbreak is that it'll heal again eventually. It'll take time, and it'll fucking hurt, but you will get through it," Drew said.

She nodded and stroked Baron's cheek.

"I hardly know him," Deja whispered.  
"Sometimes we know the second we meet. And don't forget that everything about you is heightened. That goes for your feelings too. You feel so much more than others. More than you probably should. And you make people feel more too. That's why Baron won't let you go willingly despite only having met you yesterday," Drew said sadly. "Let him go, Deja."

She nodded again and closed the door. She watched as Drew backed away from her, turned the car around and drove out of the forest. She smelled Alexa's scent as her sister walked up to her and took her hand.

"You did the right thing," Alexa said.  
"I know," Deja said lowly. "I had to let him go."

**A/N:  
Sequel coming in December.  
**


End file.
